Gakuen Alice: Role Switch
by airaangel98
Summary: What if Natsume, Ruka, Mikan, and Hotaru all switched roles? Natsume acted like Mikan, Ruka like Hotaru, Hotaru like Ruka, and Mikan like Natsume. What if Natsume was the one who followed Ruka to Gakuen alice instead of Mikan.


What if Natsume, Ruka, Mikan, and Hotaru all switched roles? Natsume acted like Mikan, Ruka like Hotaru, Hotaru like Ruka, and Mikan like Natsume. What if Natsume was the one who followed Ruka to Gakuen alice instead of Mikan. Would they still get together.

Natsume runs out of the school, to see his best friend Ruka proceding to a black limo.

"RUKA!" he calls out to him.

Ruka turns around and sees Natsume crying as he runs to him.

"Natsume."

"RUKAAAAAAA!"

"Natsume."

"RUKAAAAAAAAAA! You... **BIG IDIOT!**

Natsume jumps in the air and is about to kick Ruka when...

"Baka! Baka! Baka!"

Natsume goes flying and smashes into the ground.

"Ruka you big meanie! Why didn't you tell me you where transfering today?!" Natsume said with crocodile-tears pouring out of his eyes.

"Because I knew this would happen. Stop balling. You look 100X less mainly when you cry!

"Ok Ruka!" Natsume said with a foolishly big grin.

"Good. I won't see you for a LONG time but I'll write to you... when I can. Just make sure you don't become a bigger idiot when I come back."

"Ruka! Meanie!"

"Shut up idiot. Now give me a high five before I leave"

8 months later...

Natsume recieved a post card from Ruka. He decides to run away from the village to go and find him.

Time Skip to GA Gates:

There was a loud explosion and when Natsume looked on top of the gate, he say a girl with long burnette hair, wearing a cat mask. Narumi starts to wip the girl and uses his alice on her to make her stop. Natsume follows Narumi inside and Narumi layes Mikan down on a sofa.

**P.S. Mikan doesn't have the perverted part of Natsume's personality so she doesn't check out his boxers. That would be kinda... ew.**

Natsume was look closely at Mikan's face and saw how peaceful and beautiful she looked while sleeping. Out of the blue, Mikan flips Natsume over onto the sofa and is on top of him. She then starts to soficate his and use her fire alice to make him spit out his identity. Suddenly someone crashes through the window and Mikan looks up to see her best friend Hotaru, who has the animal phermone alice.

Time Skip...

Natsume and Ruka are reunited.

"Ruka!"

"Natsume."

"RUKA!"

"Baka. Baka. Baka."

Natsume goes flying once again and crashes into the ground.

"Invention 123. Baka Gun Air. This gun is designed to fire air bullets when it detects an idiot within a 10 mile range."

"Mou Ruka no Baka! Why'd you do that when I finally got to see you after like a year!"

"It's only been 8 months stupid. Anyhow, you sould know by now that's my way of saying I'm glad to see you."

"RUKA :')!

Time Skip to the Douge Ball Game...

"Why are you smiling when you lost?!" shout an enraged Mikan

"Because even though I lost, I had fun!" exclaimed Natsume with a big grin.

"You sure are an idiot, Wimpsume."

"Mou, you meanie! I have a name!"

"Whatever Wimpsume. Hotaru, lets go."

A scene with Ruka and Hotaru...

"Ruka, give them back!"

"No way in hell! These pictures are gonna make me a fortune! $-$

"MOU!"

**I'm gonna keep this short and sweet cause I think everyone has got the idea. Let's just skip to the part in the manga where Mikan (or in this case Natsume) is trying to esacape the acadmey with her mother.**

_Mikan, I love you._

_I-I love you too._

_I love you, so much!_

_I don't want us to be seperated._

NATSUME!

Behind a bush while hiding with Hotaru...

"Although I can't believe that I can think about this right now at such a crewshial time when I'm the only one who can protect you, but I can't help that wish that time would stop right now. Because, it's the first time I loved a guy so much. And that's you Natsume."

"Hotaru..."

"I'll always pray that you and Mikan will find each other again. I'll always- support the two of you."

"Hotaru! :'("

_Despite the pain I feel in my heart, I'll always support the two of you because you are the two most important people to me._

This is it for now. I wanted to test this and see how it turns out. If you want me to turn this into an actual store, rather than an one-shot then review! This was just a spur of the momment kind of thing so don't penalize me for spelling, grammer, and all that other stuff. Hope you enjoyed and check out my cross-over between Yumerio Patissiere and Pretty Rhythm called 'Conflicting Dreams' I'll be updating it in the next week or so, so stay tuned!


End file.
